


The fall of Insomnia and rise of a new Master: Chapter 2: (The Master of Father and Son)

by hause_mine_llemon



Series: The fall of Insomnia and Rise of a New Master [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hause_mine_llemon/pseuds/hause_mine_llemon
Summary: (AU where Regis survives the fall but taken to become Ardyn’s new experiment and toy. Many years later he is reunited with his son. But it isn't all innocent and clean as the Prince hopes it would be.)





	1. Chapter 1

Noctis' eyes widen in horror. No, it can't be, this had to be a bad dream. This had to be! Eyes fixed on the old king, he hears the chuckles of the chancellor.

 

"Surprised? You thought he was dead did you not?" Ardyn smiles as he leans a bit. "Think against Noct....he is here, well and happy and safe as he ever was. Are you not happy to see him?"

 

"I...." No way, wasn't he suppose to be dead? What was he doing here? Taking a step forward, Noctis just stares at the man he saw as a father, as if in a dream. "....Dad?...." He looked so much like his father and yet....

 

The chancellor chuckles eyes peer down at the gapping king as he slides a finger with black liquid into the man's mouth and rubs it on his already filthy tongue. "I am sure you two have a lot to catch up on...."

 

Noctis stops and freezes at Ardyn treating his father in such a fashion and tenses up, hands turn to fists as he bolts forward. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

 

"Why don't you two have some time alone?" Ardyn looks up before bringing a hand up, bursts of black and purple magic, shoot at Noctis before strangling him.

 

The young chosen king struggles for a bit, gasping, eyes wide before he looks at his father, reaching for the only family he had left. "D....dad...." He wheezes.

 

Regis watches the young man that looked a lot like his son, and yet....he didn't.... Hearing the young man call for him, eyes slowly widen as he leans forward and moves to stand, but feels the weight of the chancellor on him, fingers pushing down his tongue and throat as he watches the person below struggle. Noctis? Breathing gets heavier, but his eyes close shut at the jolt in his ass as another hand grabs his sore dick making him mewl as his eyes slowly open. The hand that was raised slowly moves to a nipple and pulls at the clamp making him roll his hips and push his chest out in pain and pleasure. Feeling the brushes of his master's scruff of a beard against his jaw and ear, he listens to a soft tender voice.

 

"Worry not my pet....you will be able to join him soon...." Ardyn grins. He has something he always wanted to try out.

 

______

Darkness, darkness everywhere that was all there was to see and scratching of claws and growls of daemons as sounds of scale and feathers and hard skin brush about metal and rock was all that was heard.  That's all there was for what seemed like hours. But finally, forward there was a dot of light slowly growing into a hole and then an entrance, as it opens up to a world of darkness and destruction.

 

Noctis' eyes shoot open as he jolts up and looks around. Where was he, last he remembers was....the throne room, Ardyn, and....eyes widen. "Dad!" Quickly standing he looks around and finds himself in some sort of cell, scrambling about he looks through the bars and shakes them before gritting his teeth. Where were they?! Hearing a shifting of chains and a groan, his eye widen again as he turns around before peering at a body on its knees as it's armed were stretching with chains, a collar around its neck, and chains on the ankles to keep them together a bit as well as near the wall. But Noctis knows that long silver mess of hair even though it was usually clean cut and back, he knows that voice and that messy beard that was once groom and spotless. Quickly going to it he falls to his knees and quickly takes the head and raises it. "Dad....dad....dad please wake up...."

 

Hearing a voice, Regis slowly comes to it as he slowly half opens his eyes, feeling gentle hands take his face and raise it to look at the young man before him. Eyes lazily look around as they try to process in the clouded mind what they were seeing. "....No....Noctis...." He breathes. "Is that....really you?"

 

The prince sighs in relief as he hugs the man. "It's me father....it's me...." Finally, he was able to see his father again.

 

Feeling the young man's embrace around him, he looks down at the one young man, no, a man before him trembling. "It's you....it's really you this time...."

 

Noctis freezes at those words as he pulls away a bit to look the man in the face and frowns. "What do you mean this time?" He shakes his head and stands up as he summons his sword. "Nevermind, let's get you out of here. You look horrible." Regis with half-lidded eyes slowly smiles a lopsided mess of a smile. There was more to the smile then love and joy, but hunger and something else... It made Noctis urk and made his stomach sick.  
With that he slashes at the chains and breaks them, making the king fall to the ground.

 

Regis just sits there as he stares. Horrible? He felt so good though. He can still feel it, rubbing up in his asshole. Looking down he stares at the cock ring that was still on him, his erection bulging with dying need for release. Hearing the chains break, he feels himself fall, landing fully on the cold stone of the cell. Panting as his nerves and the sensation quickly wakes him up, he balls up as his body burns with need. Hearing an all to familiar chuckle, he looks over at the person walking to the bars and stares.

 

Once the man was free, Noctis steps back and sees him balling up, worry fills him as he bends over. "Father are you all right? Are you hurt?... Cold?.... What did Ardyn do to you?" The nipple claps were gone, the collar replaces with chains, and yet, he looks at the hand with the glove was and winces as rage fills him. Hearing the chuckle he quickly spins around and glares at the man. "What did you do to him? TELL ME?!" Noctis quickly goes to the bars and grabs them.

 

Ardyn watches from the shadows for a bit, seeing Noctis try to free the old man was so amusing and yet, pitiful. Slowly walking to the two he stops and looks at the fallen king, no, the king was long gone, he was just a pet now. And then looks at Noctis. "Me? Simply gave him what he wanted."

 

"Bullshit! Let him go! He has nothing to do with us!" Noctis snaps at the other. Blood boiling with rage.

 

The chancellor raises his hands and shakes his head. "Now now, it's true. I simply made a deal with him. And he agreed."

 

"What deal?" The prince growls but soon regrets it as he sees the smile from the oldest male made him feel like he was going to regret asking that.

 

"Why, for him, I would not lay a finger on you and the Oracle is to be safe. Of course, I did as I promised."

 

Eyes widen at this as Noctis shakes the bars. "YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED! YOU LIED TO HIM! WHAT SICK TORTURE DID YOU DO?! WHAT?!"

 

Ardyn simply chuckles and shakes his head. "Sick torture? Oh no, you have it all wrong. Regis loves what happened to him, don't you, my pet?"

 

Noctis' eyes widen as he freezes at those words. Loves? My pet? He gasps as he feels arms around him, hugging and embracing him as a body presses up against him. Hearing hitched dry breathing behind him, he looks over to see his father giving him that stupid smile that should never be there. That wasn't his smile! That was a smile of....of.... "Dad...."

 

Regis watches the two from behind as he lays there, watching Noctis yelling at Ardyn, He doesn't know why he was safe and well, what did Noctis mean by his words, did he not know yet? Understand? And more so they were together again. And this time, he was going to make things right. Slowly moving, he shifts about and crawls to his son slowly, hearing the yelling slowly fill into the clouds of his mind. Ever slowly, gently, and lazily, Regis hugs the prince and leans in, his breath hitches as his erection rubs against Noctis' jacket, the rough fabric causing painful pleasure of friction. Panting, he watches Noctis looking over at him and he smiles. "It's okay my son...." His breath hitches as he shifts. Together again, that's all that matters. "I'm here...." His face flushes, a hand moves up as he rubs his son's chest, another hand dropping to feeling him up. His son grew quite a lot. As his body burns up, even more, breaking him into a sweat as he closes his eyes.

 

"....Dad...." Noctis forces out as he winces at the sight, feeling an unusual sensation from being touched in such a way. "What happened to you?" Seeing Regis' face get flush he turns and holds the man in his arms. "Dad...dad...father? Dad stay with me. Stay with me, dad!" He looks at Ardyn. "What did you do to him? What?!" Ardyn says nothing and smiles as the prince huffs and looks down at the male in his arms. "What did he do to you?...." His voice softens and breaks a bit. He did this. The chancellor did this, he knows it, in the throne room, this cell, the look on his father's face, his words...he did something to him, he knows he did, but what? As Regis slowly opens his eyes to look at him, Noctis can feel the anger melt into worry and pain. Why....why his dad? All he did was try....tried to protect him....and in doing so he....what....becomes some sort of pet to the chancellor?! What does that even mean?! "How?....If there is any way to make this stop....how do I do it?"

 

Ardyn looks down as he rests against the bars with his side, bringing up his nails to look at before looking down at the two. "Hm?"

 

Noctis quickly turns to glare at the chancellor and grits his teeth. He has to save his father, no matter what. He has to make things right! "Tell me what I have to do, to get him back! TELL ME!" Tears threaten to come, but he holds them back. "He looks like he is in pain, how do I stop that first? Did you poison him, what?!"

 

Ardyn slowly grins again and straightens up as he peers down. Much better. "Oh, but many things are happening. Are you sure you want to know? There is a high price to it....and I don't know if you can handle...."

 

"SHUT UP AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME DAMN IT!" Noctis bellows as he bows his head.

 

The chancellor hears this and the grin turns to a smirk. "Very well....right now he is on a drug that raises his sexual needs...."

 

The prince looks at him stunned. "What?"

 

Ardyn ignores him. "He also has a cock ring on, you may want to take that off him and let him have his release. Those in his ass is a plug, though he does very much enjoy being filled, so I must warn you if you do take it out, expect him to not enjoy it."

 

Noctis tenses up and hisses. "You sick fuck...." But Ardyn just smiles and shrugs. With that Noctis looks down at his dad before slowly resting the man down on his back. So a sex drug? Looking down, he stares at the bulge between the older male's legs and just....stares.....it was huge....a pink and thick and look, erected practically on top of his father's chest by now. He has seen dicks before but, now that he thinks of it....He shakes his head. No, this was his father he doesn't care if the man was naked, he needs to help him!

 

Looking around he finds a ring-like rubber about the man's cock, a hand reaches for it, touching the warm flesh as it twitches and makes Regis gasp and pant as his hips thrust towards the touch, making Noctis hand pull back in shock and horror. Hearing the chuckling behind him, Noctis glares and moves his hand back as he quickly grabs the cock in hand, ignoring the best he could as the shivering and moaning it was giving as the other hand quickly takes the band and pulls it slowly off. Once it was, Regis moans as he arches his back, cum pours out his release cock as it pores about the length and spits into Noctis' other hand that was holding the ring and is sleeves.

 

Eyes widen at the sigh his father was giving him, Noctis never seen so much....it it was still going....feeling hot sticky liquid cover the hand still holding his father, eyes widen even more at the realization that he was still holding his old man's dick and pulls his hands away as he drops the ring. Peering down, Noctis stares at the white sticky liquid that was all over his hands and sleeves. This...this was all from his dad?.... His dad just....came.... just like that....Staring for a bit he sees shifting in the corner of his eyes as he looks at his father and stares. The man looked like he was in paradise. He never has seen his father so happy and pleased in his life! Hands slowly lowering, Noctis stares before frowning as he moves. He has to get his father out of here!

 

Moving the limp man on his stomach as he was panting for air,  Noctis moves his hands about Regis' ass cheeks before pulling them to reveal a plump raw hole with some sort of black thing in it. Frowning, Noctis grabs hold of it and pulls with a sickly wet pop as a long thick dick like rubber appears in his hand making him stare. This was in his father? And, more white liquid was covering it. Hearing a groan and wine he stares at the hole as more white cum starts to drip from his ass between his cheeks and legs onto the ground as Noctis drops the item in hand. What was going on? What sick things have happened to his father? A ring on his dick, a dildo...now cum was coming from front and back?

 

"What....what was....what happened?.... Why...." Noctis' mind was blink from staring at the sight before him.

 

Ardyn shifts. "Oh, I think you know...." He waits for it to sink it. "You were there for parts of it, in the throne room. Your father can put on quite the show."

 

Noctis continues to stare at Regis. The realization sinks it, and he felt, he felt dizzy and sick to the core. "You....you had sex with him...."  He breathes.

 

Ardyn grins. "Correct."

 

The prince quickly looks at Ardyn, face pale in horror. "You raped him!" There was no way his father would agree to something like sex with the enemy, least of all someone like Ardyn.

 

But the chancellor has to stop him there as he raises a hand. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. We had sex, yes, but your old man agreed, in fact, he begged me to fuck him."

 

Noctis grits his teeth. "Liar..." He hisses. "My dad is a proud man. He would NEVER AGREE TO THAT!"

 

"Whatever pride he has, it's being fucked out like the slut and cumdump he is." This makes Noctis freeze as Ardyn looks at the shifting Regis. "It is true, he begged me, he begged to be fucked like the cumdump slut that he is. And he enjoyed every bit of it, still is in fact."

 

Noctis quickly looks at the growing pool of cum. This....this was from when the two where in the throne room. He was going to say something, but Regis groans and shifts and wines as he shivers, his hands move all about his bare mess of a body as he pants.

 

"Please....Noctis....it hurts....it hurts....I need it....I need it so bad...." Regis whines as he bucks his hips, a hand slides behind as he touches his hole.

 

Noctis couldn't believe any of it, it was just one huge nightmare. It had to be, and yet, seeing his dad like this. "How do I make it stop," if he remembers Regis was drugged if the drug stops working then maybe then....

 

"You are going to have to fuck him. To fuck him until the drug wears off." Ardyn says simply.  Noctis looks at him in horror. As Ardyn shrugs again. "Your choice, but be warned, he may die if his heart gets too strained."

 

"He's my father! I could never have sex with my father!" The idea makes him want to puke, but he can show more weakness then he already has. But hearing his dad could die from this makes him quickly turn to the old male on the floor. "....No...."

 

"Yes." Ardyn cooes. "Too much stress and he could have a heart attack and die." Noctis stands there as Ardyn watches for a bit. But after a few minutes, he just shrugs one more time as he turns away and walks off. "Your choice. Not to fuck him or to fuck him. If you do, yes, you fucked your own father, but at least he is alive no? Or, you can just not fuck him, and watch him die and have his death on your hands." This makes Noctis tense up. "You choose." With a wave, the chancellor leaves the two be for now.

 

Once alone. Noctis falls to his knees. He can't, he can't....his sight was getting dizzy as he stares at the man he thought was his father. This had to be a fake. Some random person, another illusion....something. It....his eyes look down as he slowly looks at his hands covered in drying cum. This....he covers his mouth as to not puke, but smelling his father's seeds, tasting the warmth of the liquid, eyes widen as he quickly pulls his hands away and gags before puking. He can't...he can't....Hearing pain and crying, Noctis looks up as his father curls up panting as sweat and cum cover his body. Slowly wiping his face, Noctis than crawls over to his dad as he pulls him into a hug as he rests against a wall. "I'm here dad....you'll be okay....you'll be okay...."

 

______

It seemed like an hour, and still Regis's body temp hasn't gone down it seems. Eyes watch the fallen king as Noctis stares at his father. Regis wouldn't stop touching himself or Noctis. No matter how hard Noctis tries, Regis would still dry hump him or hump the ground, any sort of friction made the man moan. It was a nightmare to watch. And time goes, the worse it gets, and soon Regis was almost looked red as he pants and lays there, in so much pain and something more sinister. Noctis soon was staring at his father who was laying in the ground dry heaving. He has to stop this.

 

Slowly, Noctis moves forward and stops for a moment, before slowly moving in again and gets on his knees. "Hang in there dad. I got you." Spreading his father out a bit, Noctis looks around at the bare body before him. This was his father, "No, pretend this was someone else, someone else you need to help to save your father!" Gulping he looks around and stares the already erected cock and bellow a twitching butt hole. Sex drug, that would mean. Slowly, a hand takes hold of his father's throbbing cock before the other gently presses a finger about the hole and rubs. Getting a moan, and a pant, Noctis looks up for a moment before quickly looking down. _“No, just look where you need to work. Don't look at the man's face.”_

Hesitant at first, he slowly starts to bring his hand up and down the cock's length before Noctis raises a finger to lick it, ignoring the taste and texture of cum before a filthy cum-filled finger slowly inserts into Regis' ass. Slowly fingering it, he moves and stretches the tight wet hot walls, forcing more cum to slowly come out. _"Just pretend you are gutting a fish or something."_ Gulping, he tries to ignore the moans as he rubs the head with his finger, thinking and pretending it was his own dick he was getting to cum, as pre-cum drips out from the slit.

 

After a moment of doing this, the reactions only getting worse, telling Noctis it wasn't enough, Noctis picks up the pace before pulling his finger out of the hot wet hole as he slowly licks another finger and winces as he inserts two in. Doing scissor movements as he works on the walls, hand on the cock massages the thick muscle. Noctis feels his own pants get a bit tight but ignores it. After a while of this, the cock in hand twitches making Noctis look over as the hips arch up, a cry of pleasure and words slowly fill his ears as the man hits his climax.

 

Regis couldn't bear the pain, so much, he wanted pleasure, his dick throbbed to be touched, his ass twitching to be filled. His nipples plump and lactating as drool drips from his swollen lips. Anything, just anything, he needed relief. Thrusting the body before his, finger, the ground, it wasn't enough, he needed more, so much more. And he finally got some of it. Rolling his hips with the movement from his ass and dick, Regis moans and groans as he finally has his climax build up, finally hitting it as he arches up. "I'm coming.....I'm coming...." Once he finally rides this one out, ass clapping to the fingers inside him. He pants and shifts, rolling his hips into the hands that were touching and fucking him. "More, I need more....please....fuck my ass....fill and play with it I just want to be fucked...." He was crazy for sex, that's all he wanted, the pleasure as he feels his dick get played with as his ass fills up. Regis misses Ardyn so much, Ardyn knows just what he wants, he would know.

 

More? How much more did he need? Staring down as his hands move, yanking out his fingers as his cum covered hand is covered with fresh cum, Noctis stares between his hands and the twitching body before him. He actually did it, he actually fucked his father. Shocked, he didn't sense the man brushing up against his hands. He fucked him....he actually got his father to spill cum.... Slowly looking down, seeing the drug wasn't lessening he hears the lewd words coming from his father's mouth as his eyes empty. More? Does he want more? After that? After his....son just fucked him? Slowly he shifts as he frowns. He needs to stop this, he needs to end this and get his father out. But first, he has to work on ending this drug's symptoms. With that he sets to work, this time putting three fingers in that were covered in cum as he thrusts his father's cock.

 

"Come on old man, just get your high already." Noctis breaths out, trying his best to forget who he was fucking and pretend it was just some man or one of his friends. Hand rubs up and down the length, going as deep as to rub and massage's Regis' balls as the fingers in the man's ass stretch and rubs the warm wet walls. He ignores Regis asking for more, and continues this, putting a bit more pace in thrusting the king's cock as fingers slowly start to thrust too. After a while Regis calls out again he was coming, doing the same thing, cum spills as it covers him and Noctis, but again no slowing down was seen.

 

Three to four, four to five, by then Noctis was thrusting Regis' cock as the man moans and cries in pleasure. Eyes rolling back, Regis brings his head back as he feels his ass being fucked with. "More, more....more more more! Please, I need to come again! I am coming, I am coming! I am coming as my son fingers me! I am actually coming as my son fucks my dick and ass!" The ideas crazed him as he spazzes and comes again, but instead of wanting less, he wants more. "Please...please....fuck me....I need more....it's hurting....I need more!" Pleasure against turns to pain. It wasn't enough, just wasn't.

 

Noctis pants as he stares at the cum filled hands and dick, his pants getting tighter at the sight and words. Three times. Three times he came. Three times he fucked this man, will it stop? Will it ever end? Swallowing he hears the words and his breath stops for a moment. More, all he wants is more. How? How can he?.... He can't, can he? He already fucked the man three times. The cum proves it. And his hands are not helping, was that not enough? Was more needed? Memories come back, bringing him to the throne room as he watches Ardyn come into the man on his lap, making the man mewl and smile with absolute bliss. Never has he seen that man so relaxed. Was that it? Mouth slowly open as his mind fills with Regis' voice. Sex, he had to have...full on sex....Slowly he looks down at the erected dick and swollen ass before him as he trembles.

 

Watching the man before him, Regis stares at the frozen posture of a confused man. Staring, he slowly frowns as he slowly sits up, hands taking Noctis' face as he turns him to look at him. Regis' eyes meet the prince's as he stares into them. This was not the young prince he once knew. This was a man that seen and been through unspeakable things. He knows that look, he knows what is in those eyes. Pain tears at his heart as he leans in and kisses those pale trance like lips that reminds him so much of his wife. "There there....I'm here....I'm always there for you...." He says softly, a hand moves to feel up the prince. "You've grown....your not the twenty-year-old prince I once knew....I'm sorry....I'm sorry I wasn't there for you...."

 

Noctis says nothing as he feels the man by his side, it wasn't until his breath was being taken that Noctis was coming back to the present. That's right, he wasn't a young man anymore. So much has changed, he was a man, a man that has seen things.  And neither was the man by him. Things happened, like himself the man before he changed. And yet, he was saying sorry as if it was his fault Noctis wasn't the young man he once was. And yet, he was here still, he tried to be there for Noctis, and yet Noctis....Tensing up he gently pushes Regis away as he looks at him. "No....it's my turn now. It's my turn to be there for you....Don't be sorry....it's not your fault, you tried, your trying. If anyone at fault it's that damn jester and those assholes  gods." Yes, they were the ones that brought them to this point. With that, Noctis presses Regis gently to the ground. Fuck them, fuck them all. "Now lay, let me be there for you now."

 

With that, Regis going quiet, the prince slowly undoes his pants and boxers, showing a long pale dick, though smaller than the one before it. Taking it into his hand he starts to awaken it as he covers it with cum before moving to Regis. "I'm going in now...okay?" He says in a calm voice before pressing the head of his dick in a bit before slowly pushing in. The wet muscles were so loose, and yet, once he was in enough, the hot walls clamp to his dick making his breath hitch as it was slowly being sucked in. Slowly rolling his hips, the prince slowly goes deeper and deeper before he was halfway in. Pausing for a moment, letting his father's voice filled his ears, he slowly starts to pull out a bit before thrusting in, repeating the process as he thrusts into the older male's ass.

 

It was strange, doing it with his fingers he was apart from what was happening, but like this, having his dick in another man's ass. It was like his whole body was slowly being pulled in. As if he was being fucked by the other. But he was, he was fucking, he was fucking this ass. Slowly he quickens his pace as he grabs the royal flesh of manhood and thrusts that too. "Is this better old man? Is this what you want?" He can feel himself building, growing and yet happily being taken by the hot flesh walls.

 

"Yes...yes...." Finally, finally, a dick was hitting and fucking his ass. This is what he wants. What he always wanted. And best yet, unlike the first few rounds of the day with Ardyn, he wore a condom, but this round was different. Tears stream down his face. He never had a dick like this, smaller, and yet, it feels so good as if with ease it could fit and hit all the right places. "It's raw....so raw....yes....yes.... Amazing....It feels amazing....Like my head is going wild....More....I want more....give me more that my head is sent flying!"

 

Noctis listens as he continues to treat his father. Listening to the compliments he blushes a bit, cock twitching at the same time. Amazing, he feels amazing? Now he thinks about it, should he have worn a condom? But when he hears more, he straightens up and looks at the lewd man before him. He looked nothing like the father he knew. Just some sexually aroused man wanting and needing a good fuck. The eyes, the lips, the drool, it said it all. So lewd. And yet....Noctis nods as he leans into the man, his lips brush the male's ears. "If that's what you want, okay...." With that he pulls out before thrusting in hard, getting a cry as he starts to fuck harder, slamming in deeper and deeper, forcing the tightening walls to open for him as he slowly fully enters himself into the older male's ass. Hitting the walls here and there.

 

Regis cries out and moans, once Noctis was close, he wraps his arms around him as he feels himself being penetrated more and more, till slapping of sweaty wet hips and balls hit and grind together in a lewd way. "Yes....just like that....come....come inside me....fill me up with your sperms....I want you....I want you to fill me up that I would get pregnant if I could." With that he buries his face into Noctis' neck as he lets out a shuddered breath, rolling his hips with the pace.

 

Noctis didn't know what to say, he just keeps going, deeper and deeper, before hitting a wall and though hesitant for a second, hit it, and then again, and again. Pregnant, yes, Regis couldn't get pregnant from this. That was true. No matter how much cum and man couldn't get pregnant from this. In humanizing his action, Noctis hits hard and harder, slamming as moans and groans, the slapping of skin and lapping of liquid fills his mind. This was just empty sex. Nothing more. Wasn't like they were making love or babies or anything. He was just helping Regis get his high, to weaken the drug's grip on him.  Panting, sweat building as his clothes get hot to wear and uncomfortable, Noctis ignore it the best he could as pre-cum drips in and soon...he was going come, he was coming. "Hold on old man...I'm going to come, just as you want." Shuddering as he brings his head back he cries, eyes widen as he fills his load spill hot semen into his father's ass.

 

Hearing Noctis panting, Regis couldn't help but smile, he was enjoying this, Ardyn was good, but this, this was special. It was like...he cries out as eyes widen. "Ah! Noctis, you're hitting my prostate! You're hitting it so hard!" He clings harder. "I'm about to come if you keep this up!" Regis gasps. "My head is spinning! LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO COME OFF! GYAH! UH! Your dick is amazing! It's piercing and hitting getting deeper, hitting my prostate and body! Ah! Ah! AH!"  Body grins about the body as he feels his back scrap against the ground, but the pain was overfilled with pleasure, and soon he hears Noctis call out, feeling a hot fresh load fill him up and warm his body up once more. Arching his back, Regis cries out Noctis' name before semen spills and splatters all over his and Noctis' chests. Panting as he slumps, he looks over at Noctis and smiles as the prince pulls back. "Yes...." He breathes.

 

Not realizing how deep he was till he comes, he pulls back to look at Regis. Staring down, feeling himself fill the king up, he frowns as he looks down at the cum on their chests. He fucked him with his own dick. Noctis actually fucked his father in the ass with his own dick. Looking up at Regis he leans a bit. "Sorry...did I hurt you? How do you feel?"

 

Listening to Noctis, Regis shakes his head and smiles happily. "It was amazing....I haven't felt this good in so long....No pain I felt matters, it isn't anything to worry and be sorry over." Taking his son's face he tilts his head. "Thank you."

 

Noctis hates it, a hand slowly raises to take the gloved one. He hates seeing this glove on his father, those back veins, those eyes. But after they came, one of Regis' eyes was not that black and yellow but white and green as they should be. Nodding he smiles gently. "Good." Moving, he was about to pull out until he sees that Regis' body, though cooler and less red, was still warm and pink, even his nipples were dripping milk, as pre-cum started to replace the cum. Regis was still high on the drug, just not as much. Knowing this, he looks up at Regis. "I think we have to keep going. Are you okay with that?" The King nods. Oh, he was more than okay. Noctis nods back.

 

Noctis pulls out and moves so Regis was on top of him as he sits, slowly helping the king down, the prince feels the ass slowly swallow him up as the walls twitch and tighten around his throbbing cock. Slowly, the younger male takes his jacket and vest and shirt off, with the help of the other, the clothes where toss to the side as he sighs. "Right, let's go, get as much as you need okay, dad?" Regis nodes as Noctis slowly rolls and thrusts his hips.

 

He was already feeling empty again once Noctis pulls out, but he didn't need to worry, soon he was looking down at Noctis, feeling himself get lowered onto his growing dick. Once Noctis was inside, the king relaxes and sighs, his tongue slides out as he slides a hand about Noctis' chest and his own, licking the cum he left on them and sucks. Seeing his son undressing, he moves to help, rolling his hips and tightening up his ass as he helps, as soon as the fabric was gone, he feels himself get thrusts in, his insides stirring at the growing dick. "You feel so good inside me Noctis...." He will gladly take as much as he can. Noctis dick was amazing! Rolling with the pace, he looks down Noctis chest and brings a hand up to rub a nipple and digs a nail in to get a wince and a gasp, watching the flat skin turn to a bub. "It's like watching someone blossom. A young man turns into an adult...." He says softly and looks up at Noctis. "You're finally a man Noctis....Show me how much you have grown....please...." His voice was honey mixed with lust filled.

 

Noctis just nods, grabbing Regis' hips as he thrusts up, his fucking turns quickly into a ride as Regis moves his hands to Noctis' shoulders and moves his hips up and down, his dick grows into a towering erection with ease. To think the king would get off so much and so easily. Makes Noctis wonder how many times Regis had sex with Ardyn and how long.

 

Soon Noctis was about to come again, warning his father, the elder looks at him with half-lidded eyes and moans in reply, he himself dripping pre-cum. "Now don't hold back, don't hold back okay Noctis. Show me how much you have grown. Let's see how much of your seed you can squirt inside me." Regis' voice was lewd and sexual. "Fill my ass with your seeds, don't stop till all your seeds are in me Noctis. I want all your semen." Ass or mouth, Regis will make sure he gets every drop. Soon the Prince comes, making Regis spasm as he leans in, mouth dropping and his eyes screwed to the back. "Yes, YES!....It's pumping into my ass! Your meaty dick pumping into my ass and your sperms pouring into me! I can feel my insides overfill with your cock and sperms!" Laying lips as he pours out his own climax, Regis pants as he stares distantly, a stupid smile fills his face as he hears and feels Noctis moan and shiver under him.

 

He fucked him, he fucked his dad again. What was this? Fourth time? And, this time, his father fucked him. He can feel it, their cum, his own filling and overfilling in Regis as Regis' spreads about their chests. Once the King was laying down and panting out of being tired and warn, Noctis sighs. He did it, he actually did it. He has to admit, even he was tired after all of that. Looking down he smiles gently, his father, that was his father. The tired look, that pale scared skin, when Noctis sleeks Regis' hair back, he nods. His father was back, the only bit of black veins were about his arm from his glove. Still, seeing the glove makes him frown. Was it similar to Ravus'?

 

Regis slowly shifts at the touch, looking up as he stares at his son before peering over his own shoulder, staring at the cock still inside him before he pulls out, feeling warm stickiness drip as he slides down and takes Noctis' cock in his hands and starts to lick.

 

"Ah-ah! Stop, not there." Noctis gasps as he grabs hold of Regis' hair, but the man only keeps going till there was nothing left, soon nuzzling the chock and balls before sleeping. Unable to argue, tiredness slowly takes him and his eyes slowly close. Right now, they both need to rest....rest sounds good....

 

______

A creaking of metal wakes the Prince up as he slowly looks up as a cell door opens to reveal guards. Frowning he shifts a bit as he summons his sword and glares at them. They stop where they are as footsteps get louder and louder until the chancellor was before Noctis and a sleeping king, smiling at the two.

 

"I see you two have enjoyed your selves quite a bit as I was away."

 

Noctis clenches his jaws. "Shut up." But the man simply chuckles at this.

 

Moving a bit Ardyn stops as he looks down at a limp, cum covered Regis and smirks. "You certainly didn't hold back, even have him praising your cock. Well down your highness." He looks at Noctis.

 

"Shut up! If you hadn't done what you did, none of this would have happened." He hisses but soon his chin was taken and facelifted up as Ardyn smirks down at him.

 

"But you enjoyed it, did you not? What if I told you, to save your father, you replace him, with yourself?" Noctis gulps.

 

Soon everyone moves out of the cell, Noctis carrying the king as he and Ardyn and the MTs walk about the citadel to a familiar door of the king's bedroom. Slowly opening it, Ardyn motions Noctis in as the MTs wait outside and closes the door.

 

"Let your father rest on the bed alright?" Ardyn says getting a glare from Noctis but he does so slowly resting the limp king in his bed as the man stirs about the sheets.

 

Slowly, Regis' eyes open as he sees his son before looking around at an all too familiar room. This....this is....his cock twitches at the memories.

 

"What do I have to do?" Noctis says as he turns to Ardyn. "Give myself up in his place. As in I become your pet?" A brow raises.

 

Ardyn moves about as he slowly undresses to one layer of clothing, walking to the bed, he pauses at Noctis closing the gap but raises a hand at this in warning. "Indeed, but first, to do so, I must switch his things to you. You must agree, be obedient, let me finish my deal with the king, and, if you can please me as well as he has, I will set him free and you come to me in his place." Ardyn trails three finger's about Regis' form making him shiver, getting the king's attention, the immortal smiles gently. "Wake up my pet. Time we finish what was started...." Eyes on him from both the father and son, Ardyn moves about the bed to rest on the other side, slowly moving his hands about his pants.

 

"That's all, I do what you ask, he goes free, no strings attached?" Noctis doesn't believe it.

 

"No string attached," Ardyn replies as Regis slowly drags himself to him, once a sight of parts of the dick flesh appears, Regis goes for it and moves about Ardyn as he takes the dick in his hands and sucks it off gleefully.

 

Noctis urks and tenses at this site as he looks at Ardyn. "Fine, let's start, the sooner we get this over with, sooner you get my father the hell out of here." hearing the lapping down, sucking, and mewling of his father, he feels his tucked in cock twitch at the sounds and sight.

 

Ardyn grins at this. "Lets." Finally, time for the game to finally start. After watching the two from video cameras hidden about, he has an easy of sense of how to get Noctis and Regis as his own.

 

"You said first his things become mine, what do you mean by that?" Noctis does his best to ignore his father's actions.

 

"As you remembered, he had a cock ring and a plug, before that, also some clasps. There should be some in that drawer over there, be warned if you do anything, I won't hesitate to hurt your father."

 

The prince says nothing as he goes to the drawer and opens it. There were rows of what should be jewelry and watches, but instead rings and dildos and claps. Slowly picking up the clasps, he slowly puts those on, wincing at the pain about his red nipple, but slowly ignoring it as he grabs the ring next. Staring at it with hate, he slowly looks down at himself, pulls his pants down and boxers before slipping it on slowly, groaning at the tightens as it slowly hugs his dick. Panting, his dick still sore from sex, he slowly picks up the smallest plug and stares at it. This, this was for his father, who knows how long he had to endure this place, this, torture. Slowly moving it to his ass, using one of his hands to spread himself, his eyes widen at the size and gasps. So big, even the smallest was ripping his walls open. Wincing and panting, he hears his father go quiet at the moaning and does his best to be quiet as he forces his walls to open, feeling them rip as his insides fill with rubber. Gasping he quickly covers his mouth as he tries his best to go quietly. Once fully in, he slowly drops the hand and rests both of them on the dresser before him as he bends over. How...how did his father fit something so tight and alien in him with such ease?! A hand comes back up to cover his mouth, breathing deeply as he tries to move.

 

Ardyn chuckles at the sight before him. "Not bad, but no worries, you will get used to it in no time." A hand pets Regis' body before looking at the king. "After all that sex with your son, you still want more cocks, betraying your master with no guilt. You are such a slut." Regis lets out a deep breath as he looks up with no guilt, only joy.

 

"Hey! Don't talk that way about my father!" Noctis snaps as he tried to turn around but tenses up and gasps as he almost falls over at the grinding of the plug against his tight walls. Grabbing the dresser with the support he glares at the man. "He is a proud king and a good man, so treat him as such!"

 

"A good man and king? I never knew a Lucis king as such, very much by the name of Regis Lucis Caelum." Ardyn says innocently as he looks at Noctis before looking down at Regis. "No, but I do know of a very filthy man-slut that loves cocks more than anything. And very good at it too. If anything, he is no man, but an animal that follows his instincts. Do you not my pet?" He slaps the king in the ass making him jerk. "Tell me, tell Noctis what you love, come on," another slap and this time a jerk and yelp. "Tell Noctis what you are. What do you do for your master." Noctis goes quiet at the sight of Regis getting off at being treated in such a way.

 

At each hit, he squirms and dives the cock deeper into his mouth as his face buries in the chancellor's pubic hair. So good, so good....he loves it when he gets so much attention from his master. He knows what happens after such activities. Being told to speak Regis pulls away panting. "I love dicks, I love it when your big cock fucks me in the mouth and ass like the pussy holes they are." The second it was brings him jolting again and yelps. "Cumdump! I am master's pet and personal cumdump! I please him any way he wants, whoever he wants." He says the last part softly. "I am his personal cock holes who does nothing but to be his pet and cock holes..." Droll spills as Ardyn pats his cheek.

 

"Good pet, such a good obedient pet. You have gotten far, It would be a waste to let you go, but alas, I may have to now." But before he is done, he takes Regis and presses him back to his cock.

 

"You....you sick....you sick....FUCK!" Noctis rares as he walks over, stumbling here and there as his ass moves about the fake dick. "We agreed!"

 

"We did, but you haven't completed out the deal." Ardyn points out. "You must agree and be obedient...So Noct, do you agree to our deal, in return, I promise to let your father free."

 

Noctis tenses up, face pink. "I....I agree." He was fully determined. No matter what, he will free his father.

 

Ardyn grins. "Good, now let me finish my round with him and we can start." Noctis stands there before looking away, unable to watch. "Now now, no need to be ashamed, look, watch, you can learn some things. If you don't, we don't have a deal." Noctis tenses up before looking back at the two. Attention fully on him, the chancellor looks down and nods at Regis. "Time you show him how you get my cum my pet."

 

Regis looks up at Ardyn as he sighs. Yes, he would love that, he knows just the way. Pulling himself off Ardyn's dick, he holds and treasures it as he licks the head happily. Slowly going down more and more at every five licks, he hits the base and gives a long lick before putting Ardyn back into his mouth. After a time he pulls away and starts to lick and suck on the chancellor's balls, getting them wet and plump before going back to sucking cock. He repeats the process, and soon, Ardyn groans as he comes into Regis' mouth, hot sperm comes into his mouth as he drinks it up. After that, he pulls away and starts the process again, and soon Ardyn comes again, but this time stopping Regis to drink him and instead sprays his seeds onto the man's face.

 

Panting Regis stares at Ardyn with his mouth wide open as Ardyn grabs himself for a small climax and hits the man's mouth. "Thank you....for the meal....master...." Regis pants, without realizing it, the whole time his ass was raised high in the air as pre-cum drips from him.

 

Ardyn chuckles. "You're always welcome. Now come here my pet." Pulling Regis he starts to finger the man's ass as he whispers into the king's ear. After a bit, Regis nods as he looks at Ardyn before being allowed a sloppy kiss. Pushing Regis away he turns the man before thrusting into his ass, getting a moan of a response before looking up at Noctis. "Shall we begin? Come here, on the bed, in front of your father, and let him treat you to a proper welcome. And don't be rude and hurt his feelings by pushing him away, your father is a sensitive bitch."

 

Noctis says nothing as he stiffly walks over and sits on the bed across from Ardyn and Regis. Once facing him, Regis goes to take Noctis' cock in his hands before putting him in his mouth. Noctis, surprise, gaps and groans as he grabs his father's hair. "Not....not th-there!"  But the fallen king continues anyway, and soon gives Noctis the same treatment as he did Ardyn, making the prince squirm and bite one of his hands as he tries to hold back a moan. It feels so strange being taken in such a fashion. His dad, his dad was sucking his dick like some kinky shameless slut? As if he was just another dick to please and get off of! Blushing, Noctis eyes were closed shut as his erection comes, growing as he feels himself fully in his father's wet hot mouth, feeling his nose and lips on his pubic hairs, his eyes watching him. Stop, making it stop, he, he's..."AH!" His mind was splitting as his teeth break the skin. He would be coming, but the cock ring only was bringing him pain and unsatisfaction. His cock twitches in unsatisfaction. He can't come, but his body wanted to so badly! And his ass, his ass was so uncomfortable, and yet every time he squeezes it preases his walls! And his chest....his chest hurts so much like he wanted to be milked!

 

Ardyn watches the show with amusement before coming into Regis' ass before spanking his backside to let go of him and Noctis. "Not bad, quite a cute face you have there Noct. I guess it's time you and I to have a round. My pet, please step aside and watch, and no, touching anything." Pushing Regis away the man lays there panting as cum leaves his ass again.

 

Noctis doesn't even fight back as he was pulled over and his back faces Ardyn as he pulls the plug out, with a cry, Noctis goes limp as he pants and gasps. Empty....empty.... But not for long, soon he feels a warmth of flesh about his entrance making his eyes wide. "N-no, not there! STOP! GYAH!" He cries out as Ardyn thrusts in, not even being remotely gentle as he thrusts and pushes into the prince, ripping his flesh walls open to bleed as they work on adjusting to the hugeness of Ardyn. "So big! You're so big! You too big for this! STOP!" He can't, if he keeps this up he may just!... "Stop, shit stop! I'm going to break, I am going to break at this size!"

 

He can feel it, mind going crazy as Ardyn pulls in and out, hitting and rubbing his hot walls, and yet, as painful as it was, Noctis couldn't help but squeeze. His body might just break at the size and rawness, how big was Ardyn anyway?! Gasping he grabs the sheets of the bed as he was forced to ride Ardyn's cock. Drool and sweat cover his flush face as he pants. Was this what it feels like to be fucked by Ardyn? It hurt so much and yet, his body wants more, it was stirring up his asshole so much! He was going crazy! His cock hurts so much but he wants to touch it so bad! Hands reach for himself as he takes hold of his cock and thrusts it.

 

Seeing and hearing such a reaction, feeling Noctis rip and break, Ardyn smirks, he can sense Regis watching too, getting all horny and aroused from the sight. No doubt Regis can't take much more of this. Seeing Noctis was trying to touch himself, Ardyn grabs the hands and pulls them away as he moves Noctis on his hands and knees before thrusting him into the bed, making it rock as Noctis cries.

 

"AH! AH! AH! SHIT! ARDYN! STOP! I CAN'T! YOU HITTING MY WALLS TOO MUCH! MY PROSTATE! You're BREAKING IT!" His mind was shattering as he presses his head into the bed, turning it to stare at Regis and flushes. The king was watching them, his father was watching him. His father was watching him get fucked by the chancellor. His cock twitched. "Ah it's reaching it's reaching to the back, I feel it! I feeling it rubbing my stomach! It's reaching all way back!" Panting and gasping, he feels his sweet spots get destroyed before Ardyn trembles above him as he feels hot semen enter his ass! "Gyah! Uh...my ass! "You're shooting such a huge load inside me! It's so huge and hot! I feel like my insides are melting!" Why, why is something so perverted and ugly feel so damn good?! Being pushes down again he looks over, feeling Ardyn fucking his ass again. No. No there! There was already so much! But soon Ardyn comes again. "There is so much overflowing, like my stomach being filled....And you're still going!?...." More and more cum shoots into his asshole making him twitch and spasm. So much, too much. He wants to come, he needs to come now. He feels so hot!

 

After a while, Ardyn pulls out of Noctis and chuckles at the sight before him. Finally, he has them both. Smiling at Noctis he tilts his head. "A deal a deal...my pet?" Regis shifts to go to him but stop as a hand was raised. "You are free to go now. Go, do whatever your heart desires, and you your highness," he looks down at Noctis who stares up at him, " a deal a deal. Your father is free, and in his place, you shall be my new pet." Noctis says nothing, still processing what just happened.

 

Regis just stares as Noctis was turned to his side before moaning and cries as he was taken once more. Ardyn showing no remorse as he fucks him. And yet, freedom? Regis's eyes go empty. He didn't want freedom, what he wants is... Slowly crawling to his son who was staring at him, he slowly leans to take his cock and sucks on it, getting a whine from Noctis.

 

"No...ah...damn it, dad!" His body trembling at being fucked again and his swollen suffocating dick being taken. Gasping as he looks at Ardyn. "Stop....make him stop....this isn't what I asked for....I told you....to set him free!"

 

Ardyn raises a brow. "But he is free, as I said to you and him, he isn't my pet, and he can do what he wants and desires." But then he smirks. "But seems he wants to continue being a cock dump." Noctis was going to say something but gasps and groans as he buries his face in his hands. Ardyn looks at Regis. "If you want to please your son so much, go right ahead, I won't stop you. But, if you want what I told you, you are going to have to make me want to do so. Noctis, I think your father needs you, please be so sweet and help him."

 

Regis stares and nods before going to work. Quickly taking the ring off, he fully puts Noctis in his mouth as Noctis was turning to his back. Sucking him off, he presses his ass to Noctis' face, smoldering the younger of the three.

 

It was too much, everything too much, his ass, to his dick finally being released, he cries out as he finally comes in absolute bliss, feeling Regis taking his hot cum with pride before smoldering him with his ass. To much, to much pleasure. Gasping, Noctis starts at the pink flesh, hearing Ardyn's words he quickly grabs Regis' ass and dick and starts to pump the king's cock as he starts to lick and eat up his ass. Gagging for a bit at the lack of air and taste of cum, he slowly relaxes and picks up his pace. His mind, he doesn't know why, but this awesome taste was making him want more, he wanted more come, his cock, it feels so nice being able to be free and release his loads of cum. Pain turns to pleasure and soon he rocks hard against Ardyn and Regis as he eats up his dad's man pussy. "So good, no matter how much I want to stop, my hips keep moving with him, as if I am burning, cum tastes so good. So good, as if my body wants it all." He thinks as his mind burns out and his eyes roll back as he pants, tears stream down his face.

 

Soon Ardyn lets his load out, a bit in Noctis and rest onto Regis as Noctis lets his load out in Regis. Pulling his plump mouth away as he comes with hot seeds all over his face and in his mouth, Regis lets his out onto himself and Noctis before being forced to turn to Noctis. Seeing such a face, the king goes to him and grinds his hips into Noctis' as he takes the prince's mouth with his, his tongue forcing in to share some of his saliva and cum.

 

Ardyn quickly grabs Regis' dick as he pushes him up and fucks him. "Now now Regis, we had a deal no?"

 

Noctis just lays there panting in bliss, unable to believe what highness he was feeling. He soon feels his father move and grinds him, making him do the same. And to see Regis's slutty lewd reactions to being fucked in such a fashion, having his balled played with.....Jealousy stirs in him. Once their lips meet, his body moves without consequence and starts to kiss back. "Ah....uh....your such a slut dad....such a horny slut....I know you just want my cock in you again..." Their tongue muscles press together and play against each other and their walls. Once Ardyn comes and takes Noctis and does the same, soon letting him go too, Noctis once free, rolls Regis onto his back. Unable to help himself, he positions himself and starts to thrust himself in his father's ass. "Sorry dad....I....I just can't stop....I can't help it....your ass....your ass feels so good around my cock." He starts to thrust the man as they start to make out.

 

Regis kisses him back, mewling in joy, tears streaming down. "Such a slutty man....I love yours and Ardyn's cocks...." He hums as soon as their lips part, being rolled on his back, he reaches out to Noctis. "Come to me son, let me make you feel good. Fill my ass up with as much of your cum as you want." Once the dick was in, he moans, soon turning to a mess of sloppy sounds as hips hit hips, balls and balls, mouth on mouths.

 

Ardyn watches darkly, grabbing the cock ring and dildo. "Now now, can't have you have to much fun with my new pet." With that he puts the ring on Regis, making him squirm and moan, soon arching at the sensation of his cock being suffocated. The chancellor then moves to Noctis. "And you, well, you being a naughty boy aren't you, who says you can fuck someone else, hm?" Grabbing Noctis' hips, he soon slams down, riding a crying down prince into the king, pinning him from doing anything except to have his body move with Ardyn's. His dick only thrusting when Ardyn's own and his hips tell his so. The slapping of wet meaty flesh hits one anther as Regis and Noctis moaned as kisses each other as Ardyn fucks Noctis in the ass. Once down he pulls out of the Prince, cum dripping out he looks down as cum coming out of Regis too.  

 

"Now, how about we do this properly...." Ardyn says as the two look up at him with lewd looks as he gets fully undressed.

 

Ardyn moves Regis, who gets his claps on his swollen lactating nipple buds, between him and Noctis as the two sits, Noctis getting a ring and butt plug soon fucks Regis in the ass again as Ardyn gets the mouth. After the two come, Noctis gets fucked in the mouth and Regis gets the ass. After coming both with cock rings and butt plugs give a blowjob to Ardyn he rubs their nipples and balls. Both the king and prince gets it in the mouth as the other licks and then both at the same time in the face. Then Regis and Noctis get turns double penetrated by Ardyn and a but plug as the other get's their family member's cum to the mouth. At one point Ardyn allows the two to ride the other's mouth as they get eaten in ass and dick. And soon Ardyn takes one and then the other in mouth and ass as the other plays with their butt plug and claps before being allowed to come after a good ride on Ardyn's dick.

______

After some time, Noctis and Regis were on the bed, spread and covered by cum and sweat as they stare at Ardyn who was walking around them and the bed. Pausing he smirks at the two. "You both did well. How about we do this tomorrow, hm?" He hums at the two.

Regis and Noctis both nod at this, still trying to breathe after everything. "Yes, master....I can't wait to go again master....shoot lots of semen in me that I could be pregnant." The two mewls with slack filthy smiles. Ardyn chuckles as he leaves.

 


	2. The Fall of Insomnia and Rise of a New Master: Chapter 3: (Gangbang Masters in the Bedroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (AU where Regis survives the fall but as Glauca’s and Ardyn’s sex toy but was mainly for Glauca. While at a meeting, Glauca leaves Regis alone in the company of his men. By doing so, the men find out that Regis was there for more than just babysitting, but also to be fucked as a pleasing cumdump for all the soldiers in the room.)

Regis stumbles to keep up, being half dragged and half pulled, the man slowly looks up at the general before him. Face flush, he only keeps his sights on the general ignoring that he was leaving his cell to a bedroom and being watched by guards during the walk. Cuffs on his wrists and ankles, gag in his mouth, his clothes ragged and a mess as he pants and groans during the long walk. Once in the room, the Glauca brings him past a desk and to a pole to be cuffed by the hands. 

 

Looking down, Glauca stares at the panting Regis as he sits on the ground squirming, the man’s eyes half-lidded as he stares up at him. Though there was little to no drugs in the man, the general going to make sure Regis doesn’t get too comfortable and proud. “You are going to stay here, got it? And don’t do anything silly.” With that the man leaves the other, telling the guards at the doorway to report if anything happens and to make sure the king stays in the room.

 

As the door close, Regis sighs as he rests back against the pole, wincing and squirming in the process. Moving his legs under him, he pants and opens his eyes as he stares at the door. It’s been….a week….since that time….Looking around he sighs as looks at one of his hands, a metallic gove was covering one of them, a reminder of what he has lost. Sighing he closes his eyes and rests his head. So much has happened. His body….how much more can it handle? He needs to find a way to keep going, but how? Luckily, neither Glauca or Ardyn was around, he can finally get some rest, though, it will be hard, he feels so uncomfortable but no guards were in the room, and he was fully dressed after some time. Good….very good….

 

As he starts to doze off, Regis hears the door to the room up as he slowly looks up at a guard that was walking in. Shifting, he stops and winces before relaxing again as he stares up at the guard panting, drool slowly dripping from his mouth. With their eyes meeting, he stares for a moment before relaxing again.

 

The man couldn’t believe it, he heard rumors but wasn’t sure they were true. And yet there was the General, and on a long leash with cuffs, was the king of Insomnia. But something was off, it wasn’t just the leash and gag, but the look and the sounds the older male was making. Sure he has seen prisoners of war and people tortured but…. Slowly walking up to king the man glares.

 

“You caused use lost of trouble, you know that. Your royalty needs and ruining Insomnia bullshit really pissed some of us off. I don’t know how you people even believed in you, it was just obvious you wanted to save your ass and using your people as meat shields….Hey, are you listening to me?!” Regis was looking away as the guard was speaking, tired of it all. He knows what he did and why that won’t change anything. “Hey!” With a swing of his hand, the man hits Regis in the face, making his head turn to the side and wincing with a groan.

 

“I’m talking to you, you fuck! Your kind really pisses me off, you know that, thinking all high and mighty, but your not. Once you’re in the corner, you coward like some bitch! Hey! I said I was talking to you!” Another hit, this time to the other side. Regis’ eyes stream with tears as he breaths heavier, eyes up as he drools more. “Look at the people that talk to you! Sheesh!” The man stands up straighter and glares. “What’s your problem huh? Think just because people see you as a king still, think you can still treat others like shit? Do you want to know what I think about that? Well?” He slams his foot in Regis’ chest, making the man’s eyes widen and cry as he stumbles. Balled up, the king groans before moaning as his hair was grabbed and he was yanked with force to look at the other, face flush.

 

“You really are pitiful you know that? Hey, what’s wrong with you?” The guard stares as Regis squirms and tries to move his hands and knees to this crotch. The man looks down and frowns. “What the fuck?” Staring, he sees a tent about Regis’ pants, twitching ever so slightly. Looking up at the king, the man glares. “What the fuck is wrong with you huh?” Looking back down he grabs Regis’ crotch making him cry in a mess of groans, making the guard’s eyes wide. Holy shit. The man was hard under there. Pulling the pants about and unzipping them, an erected cock slowly springs out to the surface as it straightens. Around the meaty length was a ring like an item wrapped about the warm flesh. Pre-cum ever so slowly drizzling out of the head.

 

“Holy fuck, you’re actually getting off with me hitting you? And what the hell is this suppose to do?” Grabbing the cock and playing with the ring, the guard looks at Regis as the man jolts and spazzes as the king tries to speak. Confused the man pulls the gag off, making Regis gasp.

 

“Please….please….not there….don’t touch me there….ah….uh….” Regis pleads.

 

“Or what?” The man squits before squeezing the throbbing penis. 

 

Regis cries. “AH!….Uh!….Uh! I need to come….I need to come please….just let me go….just let me come….it hurts….it hurts so badly….” He sobs.

 

Holy shit. Stunned by this the man looks at what was in his hand and then up at the man. Holy shit. “Holy shit….you’re….you’re actually horny. You are getting off on this, aren’t you?!”

 

“NO! No!….please….just let me go….I’ll be good….I promised….I promised to be obedient if it means….”

 

“Means, means what?…. TELL ME!” The man grabs harder. What deal did the empire make with this asshole?

 

“AH STOP! STOP THERE IT HURT! FUUUUCK!” Regis was let go as he slumps and sobs.

 

The guard couldn’t believe it. He heard rumors and yet….no one saw it, only a few saw the after effect, the noises in the cells, the king had his own room of cells to himself. It was ridiculous and yet, not, he sees Regis like this….Now he thinks about it….the king’s face, those eyes, that tongue. That wasn’t all pain, some of it was a pleasure. In some way, the prisoner was actually enjoying this. But still, what was so special about him? He was a man in the end, right?

 

“Hey, hey you! Keep it quiet!” The man tries to grab him by the face, but Regis just licks and sucks on his fingers making the guard pull away in horror. “The fuck?! What was that for?!”

 

Regis just pants and watches the man. His body, it was burning, so uncomfortable. “I-I don’t know….I….just did it without thinking…..” He pants and winces, his ass twitches in need.

 

Going silent the man straightens up. This, this guy, wasn’t taking him seriously. “W-why you. I’ll make you regret acting as if I am just some toy to you to amuse yourself with!” He hits again and again, but Regis just cries and moans, his dick twitching wildly as he sweats, squeezing his ass as hot tears stream down his flush sweaty face. After a bit, he was grabbed, and pulled to the man’s crotch and rubbed. “Think you get to come, no way. If anyone gets pleasure, it’s going to be me.”

 

Pressed against the crotch of the other male, Regis groans and looks up. What was going on? Why was he getting off from this? His ass, his dick, his chest, it was all uncomfortable and sore. Like….like…. Regis nods. The smell, he can smell it, fresh man dick, he can feel the tended fabric press against his face. So pungent.

 

“Good. Now, how about you shut up, and actually use your mouth as it should be?” The man works on his pants to reveal a dick before forcing it into Regis’ mouth. Eyes widen, the king cries out before groaning, having his hair grabbed and his face forced to move forward. “Well come on you ass hole, maybe if you get me to come, I might just be nice enough to let you do the same! What’s the matter, don’t like having your mouth full of someone’s dick?” Regis stares at the man as he whimpers turn to groans, forcing to adjust himself to the other’s size as he pants. “Fuck! Your mouth is really hot and wet! Well hurry up and make yourself useful!”

 

Regis does as he was told, reminded the fact of what it was like to have the ring off. Slowly and yet hesitantly, he slowly presses and licks the man’s cock as he starts to suck him off. The man was dirty with sweat, and yet….bobbing his head slowly, The King watches the man’s reactions.

 

As Regis starts to suck him off, he grunts and groans thrusting himself a bit into the man’s hot mouth as he was being licked and sucked off. “Damn, watching your face as it makes you look like your enjoying it. Even your tongue and mouth working on me as if this wasn’t the first dick you had in that mouth.” It was amusing, the general said to call in the prisoner was if any issue occurs, but, didn’t say he couldn’t have his fun and revenge. “Shit, I am actually getting off on being mouth fucked by the king of Lucis!” With him erected and twitching with throbbing sensation. The guard goes deeper and deeper before he forces gags Regis into his crotch and pubic hair as the shaft was fully in and Regis slumps and chokes as he trembles.

 

So much dick, so much man dick….the smell and smoldering hair and skin was suffocating him. He was going to pass out! If this keeps up, he might die! Eyes widen as the penis grows more and more. What was happening?!

 

“I am going to come! Fuck! I am actually coming to come in some Lucis filthy mouth!” With that he bucks, ejaculating himself into Regis’ mouth with hot fresh sticky sperms. He can feel the king shift and spazz at his mouth being filled with penis and come, but the man does more till he was fully done riding and pulls as he steps back. “Damn, you actually look like you enjoyed it! I got off so fast! It was like I was actually fucking a slut!”

 

Once free, forced to drink most of the cum, Regis slumps once he was free and coughs out the rest of the cum as he gasps for breath. Finally, finally, he was free. So hot, the cum was so hot, making his mouth melt. But then he winces. He can’t, his dick was burning in need. “P….p-please….you….promised….” He slowly squirms as he bucks his hips.

 

Watching the king, he notices some of the cum was being drunk and laughs. “You actually did it?! You actually drunk my cum?! What the hell?! Only sluts do that!” But when he hears Regis and watching the cum come out, he frowns and stares. “Give it up, like hell I will.” But after a bit, he smirks again. “You know what, you look kind of hot when I fucked your mouth, if you enjoyed it that much, I wonder what it was like if I fucked you from behind.”

 

Regis’ eyes widen. “W-what? No, no, please! You promised me! Please! Stop! I’m begging you, not there!” But the guard doesn’t listen as he grabs Regis and makes him spread, pulling his pants down to the knees to show a naked scrapped and bruised body. Closing his eyes at the cold and being taken in such a way, he squirms at being touched and turns to his side to reveal his ass. In between the cheeks, a white sticky liquid was slowly oozing out around a black rubber plug and two vibrators about the entrance. Feeling eyes on him, Regis blushes and buries his face in his arms in embarrassment.

 

The man knows about the ring, but when he turns the king and sees his trembling butt cheeks was all white and sticky he was confused. “What the hell?” Moving he grabs the cheeks to reveal the plug, vibrators, and the liquid, making his eyes widen again. The king never ceases to amaze him. “What the fuck? You had this in you the entire time? Damn, and you’re not complaining, you must really be the slut!” Grabbing the plug and pulls it out, he watches as cum pours out with ease around the raw ring of flesh. “The fuck?! How many times have you been fucked in the ass?! You really are a slut!” He slaps the cheeks making Regis cry and quiver. “Look at you-you really are a needy slut to take all this come and to want more! Even your ass is tightening up!” Forcing two fingers in to spread the tight wet wells, Regis moans in pleasure at being stretched about, already whining at being empty. Another hand takes him in the cock and thrusts him being him jerk and pant. “Hahahaha! What a whore! Your ass is actually tightening and sucking my fingers!”

 

“No! Please! Not there…. there please….” It was feeling so good, to be taken like this, as much as he hated it, he also wanted more. To not have fingers and hands take him, but the dick he fucked only a few minutes ago.

 

After a while, the guard was done getting most of the cum out before undoing Regis’ chain, forcing him to the desk before cuffing him to a pull. Spreading him out, the guard rubs himself and presses the head of his dick against Regis’ ass. “Let’s see how a supposedly real king can take a cock to the ass huh?” The man grins before thrusting in a bit as he grabs Regis by the hips and thrusts.

 

Regis doesn’t bother to fight back, allowing himself to be taken to the desk and press his upper body against the table with his ass out and feet on the floor. Cuffed into place he slowly looks over as he feels something against his asshole. “No no! Don’t. I said….I said….not there….no….not there….please…AH!” Resting his head down, the man tries to cover his face as he bites his lips, feeling his ass being penetrated.

 

Thrusting, the man looks down and smiles at Regis as the older male stirs and grabs the edge of the desk as his body rocks more and more the deeper the guard gets. As he hits more and gets deeper, he finds Regis’ wall wet and warm and soft but ever so often tightening at a hard thrust to force the walls open to get deeper. He couldn’t believe it, but he was actually enjoying fucking the old ragged horny king. His ass was big tight, and his mouth big and deep. More room than a woman’s body, and yet, he was getting a similar reaction as one would from a slut’s pussy. “You really enjoying yourself you fucking pig. I bet you would want me to come, wouldn’t you? Just come and fill your ass up with my seeds.” He spanks as Regis’ head comes back with a cry.

 

The guard was getting deeper and deeper before he knows it, his sweet spots were getting hit and grounded. Panting he stares at the wall, not believing what was happening, and yet, it was. As he feels the cock grow and stiffen his eyes widen. “Please stop, you are going to break me! I am going to die if you keep going! STOP!” And yet as much as he begs, his cock and asshole twitch as he blushes and drools.

 

“I am going to come I am actually going to come in your asshole king Regis!” The man yells and spanks the other. “Come, take my seeds like a good prisoner!”

 

“STOP! I SAID STOP!” Regis sobs on top of his lungs. “STOOOOP, GYAAAH!” He spazzes as the other jerks, hot semen spews into him making him arch back as he feels his ass gets shot up with man seeds. After a few grinds in him, the king falls forward panting. The guard came, he actually came.

 

“Hey, what is going on here?!” A guard yells as he bursts to open the door. “The general says to not let anything happen to the prison…what the hell are you doing?!

 

The guard that was fucking Regis looks over at the second guard and freezes. Shit, he was caught. "Psh….it’s not like I am doing anything bad, look, he likes it, see?” The two guards look at the panting king. “Hey, check this out.” Pulling Regis off the desk he pulls the ring off his cock, making the king bite his lips as he shivers, hot cum spills out of him with ease. “See, he likes it! Look, he is even pissing himself with cum!”

 

“Tsk. He is still the prisoner, what the?….” Watching Regis being moved and hit his climax, his eyes widen in surprise. “Fuck man, look what you did! His pissing cum all over the floor. If the general comes here!….”

 

“Look, see for yourself, I won’t tell if you don’t. Besides, this prisoner has a really royal mouth to fuck. I’ll let you join in return you don’t tell on me.” The guard in the room smirks as he grabs the king’s chin and straightens him up. “You won’t regret it. Come on. You’re lucky I am willing to share.”

 

The second guard scoffs. “Like hell, I would taint myself with some Lucis!” But seeing Regis like that he scoffs and closes the door behind him. “Whatever. If it isn’t good enough, I am telling.”

 

“Search yourself.” The first guard waves. “Here, let’s get his clothes off, they are getting in the way.” Stripping the king down of his clothes and chains, the two finds his erection not just up again, but his nipples swollen and lactating. “Gods, do you see this?” He starts to rub one of Regis’ nipples as milk leaves it.

 

“Holy shit is he letting out milk? He must really be a slut!” The other rubs the second nipple, the two making the king squirm and moan.

 

Looking at Regis he grins. “Hey, how about you help a fellow soldier out and give him a nice blog job okay? Here.” Positioning himself with the other guard, he starts to fuck Regis’ ass as the other takes the fallen king by the mouth. “Pretty damn good huh, like fucking a slut’s pussy am I right?”

 

Once in position with the first guard, he undoes his pants and soon forces Regis’ mouth over his cock and starts to fuck him. It didn’t take long, and soon Regis was licking and panting and sucking as hard as he could, giving the new guard a lewd look as he did so. “F-fuck. He’s sucking me so hard like he is drinking my dick up. Man, he really is a slut!”

 

“I know right! The man keeps yelling ’ no no more’, or ’ please stop not there’! But even though he begs, he still taking it like a needy bitch in heat!”

 

“Fucking shit! His mouth is so hot and wet! He is just begging to be a fucking slut to fuck up!” The second replies. “Fuck, I only get the mouth? I am sure his ass is way better! Let me have a turn over there next huh?”

 

“No way! I had him first. Just be glad I told you could join okay? Besides, as I said, you won’t regret fucking that pussy mouth of his.”

 

“Fine. But I get a turn after that. It’s only fair I get a piece of that ass too you know. And the round after that. Who knows how many times you already came.”

 

“Fuck man, are you shitting me? Be grateful you get to fuck him already!” The first gets harder with his thrusts. “You’re damn selfish you know that?”

 

“You’re the selfish one! Trying to keep him to yourself, not allowing a turn over there! Besides, he obviously likes my dick more then your’s, look, he is even slurping up my pre-cum!” The two looks at Regis’ face, his eyes half-lidded and eyes rolled back, face red as he bobbles his head with the thrusting, rubbing the man’s crotch with his nose as he sticks his tongue out to like the cock and base and balls.

 

“You’re not getting rough and hard enough!” Replies the first. You need to fuck him without mercy, use him full and hard, you suppose to slam him and fuck him like the cumdump slut he is! I would know, I was the one fucking him before you. Look, his hips are rolling with mine and his ass walls are squeezing my penis to get it to come!“ They stare at the king’s red ass, wet hips hitting wet hips making wet noises that were stirring up Regis as he rolls his hips with the guards’ hips, squeezing tight and pushing back against the first guard’s penis for more.

 

"Look, why not ask him yourself, obviously he will choose me.” Snaps the other.

 

“In your dreams!” Calls out the first before they reply call out in unison.

 

“Whose dick is better?!” They both come together, slowing their paces as they pull out for a moment though Regis was quick to be grabbed as he was pushed to the bed, getting him on his hands and feet to the first man’s dick, bending over by the second as newer male starts to fuck his ass fast and hard by the side of the bed as Regis was pushed and grinds against the first man.

 

“Well?” Says the second.

 

Regis couldn’t even speak, much less think straight, So much was going on. One person was plenty, already driving him under the need to have sex. But two? Two was too much, and soon he was a spazzing thrusting mess, only being used by the guards’ pleasure and revenge. But he didn’t care, as much as he couldn’t breath, hurt, and the smell of dick and sweat and semen filled his mind with their pungent scents, he couldn’t help but want more. Taking as much as he can on both sides, he does his best to keep pace with the two that were plowing him. “So much….so many cocks….so hot….like they are burning me alive to point all I can do is let myself get fucked by their filthy cocks! I want them….I want them so much!” He was in a daze, and once the two came, he twitches and gags, as soon first it hits his mouth, he starts to drink. As soon as second hit his ass, he starts to tighten up, pissing cum in the process.

 

Limp for a bit, once the dicks pull out of him, he starts to gasp for breath. But as soon as he pushed on his hands and knees, already getting fucked again he moans, head tilting as cum and drool were left drips from his lips. Without thought, he starts to roll his hips back, matching with the pace as the second guard was riding him. “You…your dick goes deeper into my ass, spreading my walls and ass wider as you making my needy cock hard again. I can’t seem to stop dripping pre-cum.”

 

Once the second comes he pulls out and turns around and the first takes over his asshole. “Hey, what about me your majesty? What about my dick?!”

 

Regis pants harder as cum drips from his ass and cock. “Your dick is so big, rough, you making my mind and body go crazy! You’re so rough!” The King’s tongue moves about as he watches himself get fucked by one man to the other. As the guard was about to come, he grabs Regis’ dick to avoid him from coming, putting the ring back on.

 

Pulling him off the bed, the two guards quickly takes him standing as one takes him from the mouth again and the other the ass.

 

“You are such a royal slut. You definitely have a talent for sex don’t you, your majesty?!” One of them teases.

 

“Yeah, I bet you sucked penis and pussies long before your city fell. I bet that’s how you paid your council and men!” Says the other.

 

As they thrust and thrust into Regis like a cumdump, the two soon hits their high and thrusts hard into the king.

 

“I’m cumming again! I’m cumming into your mouth pussy so hard. Take all my semen like a good mouth pussy!” The man pulls out and starts to thrust himself as he pours his hot cum onto Regis’ lewd face and wet sticky tongue.

 

“M-me too! Take my load of semen and let me fill you all up in your stomach with my semen!”

 

The two hit their loads into Regis again, not letting him come still as the king moans as he takes the mens’ dicks again in his mouth and sucks hard on it, rolling his hips for some sort of friction. A hand grabs him and he jolts but soon starts to grin as the men say lewd things to him "Give it to me…load your seeds into me….Give it to me!“ Once the two came on him, he moans and groans as he stares up into the sky with a sex filled expression. Soon one of the guards takes off the ring allowing his release.

 

______

Regis was on the bed with the two men, taking the hold of his ass cheeks, the king spreads himself, not caring anymore who or what he was and who and what the others were. All he wanted was sex, to not have any more pain. To not have to care about who he was, to just make up and have sex. "Please, please put your dicks inside me. Put your meaty man dicks inside my ass….Then you don’t have to fight….You can both take me from there. Lets all just makeup and….and have our make-up sex! I am sure to take what you give me….” He pants.

 

“Fuck you are so horny and lewd!” The two doesn’t hesitate to take him in his butthole with two dicks. “How does it feel having two men and their cocks in you, you slutty bitch?!”

 

“I love it! I love having two man and their dicks inside me! They are working and fucking me so hard, fucking my insides up!…. I feel like I am being screwed out of my mind and melty into ecstasy at the same time! They are working me so hard I feel like I am about to die happy!”

 

“I bet you love kissing when you being fucked. Don’t you? Don’t you love having dirty kisses while being fucked in the ass?” One man says as he moves to Regis’ mouth, sliding his tongue out he starts to make out with Regis, Regis’ tongue reaches out and presses his with the other. The two press against and rub their tongues about before pressing their lips together.

 

“I do…I love kissing! I love what you call dirty kissing….I want some so much! Hm….” He hums as he kisses deeply and in a very messy and lewd way. the sound of body on body, mixing and moving with sweat and cum, his own moans, and groans as he was being talked dirty to, it was like a drug was filly his mind and blood, unable to let him go from the ecstasy of sex!

 

“I am going to cum again!” A guard says.

 

“Hey so am I!” The other says.

 

The first looks at Regis. “You making us both cum, you masochistic slut. Taking both dicks at a time.” The guards grin and chuckle.

 

“Here we go!” The both say. “Take it! We are going to cum at the same time so get ready!”

 

Regis gives a lopsided grin at this. “Yes, cum! Both cum inside and fill me! I want you to cum inside at the same time!”

 

The two come inside of him, spewing again, but so much was in, that it starts to seep out and pore on the bed. “Woah, there is so much it’s actually cumming out of him?! He must be full of cum by now!” Says a guard.

 

After that, they return to the bed, one guard on the bottom taking Regis from behind and the other takes him by the mouth. Thrusting again and again, showing no signs that they will stop fucking them, one guard speaks up.

 

“Fucking masochistic slut! You like being taken by a bunch of people! You actually loving this! Being fucked and raped by the enemy! Don’t you!?”

 

“Yes…I love it…ah…” The guard fucking his dick reaches around Regis and pitches his nipples, playing and twisting them roughly as he pitches out some more milk. “Uh, your so rough….you making my nipples so hard! You are actually milking man milk out of me!” He rocks his hips with the man milking him. Regis continues to speak between long thrusts.“Your cock, your cock going so deep down my throat! Your sweaty body filling up my nose with your pungent manhood!” Eyes wide as his mind goes blank. “My face is so close to you, I can feel your length all way down and the back of my throat!”

 

The king was pulled forwards a bit, bringing him as the one that was playing with his nipples starts to spank him. “Masochistic slut! Your such a masochistic bitch! You love being spanked and having your nipples played with! Here!” The man forces the ring back on. “I bet you like begging to come and like being fucked raw and filled with cum!” He spanks more. “Fucking mouth and ass pussy lover!”

 

“If he likes it so much! Maybe I should go deeper and harder in his mouth and punish him by pushing all the way back into the bottom of your throat!” Says the other.

 

“Please, your dicks are going so deep into my ass and mouth pussies….” Regis says tiredly. “Please, I am begging you! Punish me as much as you want as long as you want! Let me be punished by your cock! Fill me to the brim that I will be spilling your seeds for hours!”

 

“Drink up!” One says!

 

“Eat up!” Says the other.

 

Soon the two climax again, with Regis just going lazy and limp as his eyes slowly go back, his eyelids slowly closing. He loves it. He loves being punished by their dick and mouth and hands like the masochistic he is. He loves being used and not have to do much but obey and be used.

 

After that they pull out of him, taking the dildo they give it to Regis to play with as they move him off the bed and on his knees. The guards then grab their dicks and start to fuck his mouth together as Regis rubs the dildo on his privates and asshole.

 

“Time to take two dicks in the mouth.” One sats as he pushes in.

 

“Two dicks?” The other pushes in two with surprising ease. “Woah! You are an amazing slut, your majesty! Taking two dicks in the mouth! We will make sure to cum a lot you slut! You cumdump!”

 

Hitting their climaxes, one takes Regis by the mouth again and deep throats him in seconds while the other take’s Regis’ good hand and gets him to pump his cock. “You’re sucking so hard! I feel like you are actually melting me!”

 

“Hey, let him do me too!” The other guard grabs Regis and pulls him as he moves into Regis’ mouth too and rides it off.

 

Before coming the two pulls out of Regis and starts to pump themselves. Once the climax was it they release themselves onto Regis’ open mouth and face, allowing Regis to come after.

 

After a while, Regis’ lewd voice and the mens’ yelling grab other peoples attention and soon they join the two in fucking Regis’.

 

“Hey, you can get as much as you want, just don’t tell the higher-ups and say what happened okay?!” Says the first guard.

 

“What happens here stays here, got it?!” A room full of men makes an excited agreement.

_____

“Bona pate.” Regis starts to take a guards cock and starts to suck hard onto it.

 

“Woah! He’s sucking hard!” Says the guard. In a few minutes, he stiffens up. “I about to cum!”

 

The king pulls out enough to move between licking and sucking. “Uh, so much, I am taking so much of his dick, it tastes so good.” Regis starts to grind the dildo. A hand going up to pump his own penis. “I am dripping pre-cum it’s so good! I am actually touching myself!” He lets out a breath. “Dicks, so much, they are the best….Dicks are the best….They really are the best….” They are so stiff, pungent….So full…I am in love…. I am in love with each dick that fucks me….“

 

"Hey, it’s our turn!” says a guard.

 

“Yeah let us go too!”

 

“Yeah!” Says a third.

 

“You are taking me all in! Sucking me down! I am cumming!” He spills out his own semen. Regis happily licks it up.

 

“Hey, now it’s my turn!”

 

“Come on already let me have a turn!”

 

“Yeah, no fair!”

 

Looking around Regis tilts his head and licks his lips. “So many of you. So many dicks….” He smiles. “Okay….I am so happy, let me have all your penises!” With that three men line up around Regis as he takes hold of them and starts to lick and suck them off.

 

“They are so big….sweaty….really hot with pre-cum…..I can’t….I want all you all. I want to drink you all up and have your cum already!” He goes hard on the cocks, getting them erected and spilling as fast as possible.

 

“The empire sure found themselves a pervert.” Says a guard.

 

“Yeah, who thought that the Lucis kingdom would have a perverted masochistic as their king.”

 

“I bet the government always new, just wanted to keep it a secret and keep the perverted slut king to themselves.”

 

“I can’t stop!” Regis clutches up his ass as he grinds the ground with his hips as he raises his ass, smearing pre-cum as he sucks and licks as hard as he can with his plump swollen lips. “I want your cum! Cum! Cum already!”

 

“Wow, he is going at it hard!”

 

“That’s a slut for you!”

 

“What a pervert!”

 

Soon all three comes on him, covering him in white liquid as he comes on the floor moaning. “You cocks are just the best. I love all your dicks!” Regis looks around with a drunk happy smile as he licks himself. “Next please, let me have more of your dicks!” Three come forward and soon he moves to press his ass against the closest cock. “I can’t! Sucking isn’t enough! I want more. I want your dicks inside me so much!” Taking the man in he starts to trust against him on his hands and feet before the man falls.

 

“Wow did you just see that! He took a whole man’s dick in his ass!”

 

“Uh, what an amazing dick!” Regis replies.

 

Soon the man that had his dick taken was on the ground as Regis takes him in, taking the other two cocks in his hand as he rides the man below him.

 

“Your ass sure is opening up wide!” The man says as he brings his head back. “It’s like your ass is eating me up it’s so wide!”

 

After cumming the group was in a frenzy and soon they moved Regis about in all sorts of posses and orders. One man takes him from behind, taking him by his arms, bending him so his legs were up and grabbing the man’s hips as the guard thrusts harshly up, forcing Regis to ride up and down the cock as he was pushed forward, his head moving about as slava and cum leaves his wide open tongue and mouth. In the middle of it, another man grabs him by the head forcing the king to have his dick in his mouth as he cums, forcing himself deeper down Regis’ throat to ride out his climax, pressing him into his pubic before thrusting again.

 

“Inside me….” Regis thinks. “They just keep coming….inside me….like the sex slave I am….I look like some cumdump….to be used and vandalized….My mouth….my ass….their dicks just keep fucking them….” Regis’ tongue slides out and licks around as his arms were let go and his legs were being taken instead. “I….I just…can’t think….I can’t even….Nothing….I can’t think of anything….but….They are still rubbing my walls….leaving nothing untouched and untainted….I can feel them rubbing and growing….they are about to cum too….I can feel it….Even my cock is twitching…..I’m breaking…..I already am breaking….I broke….”

 

After a while having dangling, Regis watches the man in front of him with an empty stare.

 

“Lewdness….” He thinks as he was fucked, feeling his legs being held in a bent angle as they raised up his dangling body in place while getting fucked. “Cumming….they are cumming….I am milking their penises of their cum….like some sort of penis milk….” The two men start to come, making his eyes roll as he spazzes, his cock free of the ring spills its load. “….In my ass, it’s cumming….in my mouth….Dick milk overfilling my throat and ass….like some pussies….filling….” Cum foams about his ass and mouth and drips down as he slowly drinks what he can and licks the penis. “It feels so good….I can’t stop….like my body lives off their semen….as if it was milk….I can’t hold it!” Man after man hits their climax onto Regis’ expose body, covering the back of his mouth to ass with sticky hot semen.

 

Men move around, each filling either Regis’ ass or mouth, overfilling him. Once complete, he continues to dangling between two men before they slowly pull out, dropping him in a pool of his own and others’ cum. Lying there twitching as move climax fills around him, he tiredly pants like a dog who finished its heat, his tongue dangling and ass in a lewd spread.

 

_____

After the meeting was finally over, Glauca returns to the room, finding the doorway open. With a raised brow he slowly moves and enters looking around before spotting a sleeping king in a pool of semen, with marker marks all over his body and tallies about his skin with lewd word and areas to show what was open to fuck.

 

With a sigh the man slowly walks in and stops before the man, seeing the stupid smile he always wears after having a lot of sex, the man glares. “You are such a slut to be taken so easily. Come. Time you return to your cell and be reminded who you belong too. This time, I will make sure you don’t come for days.”


End file.
